mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Twilight Sparkle (Sci-Twi)/Gallery
''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Twilight tearing the paper EG2.png Twilight pins paper onto the board EG2.png Twilight looking at the pinboard EG2.png Twilight "There's definitely something strange" EG2.png|"No doubt about it, Spike, there's definitely something strange going on at that school." Twilight thinking with Spike barking in the background EG2.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games Mystery girl revealed to be Twilight Sparkle EG3.png|My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree'' Inside Twilight Sparkle's bedroom EG4.png Twilight and Spike sleeping EG4.png Twilight Sparkle having a nightmare EG4.png Spike hears Twilight's friends outside EG4.png Twilight Sparkle waking up EG4.png Twilight Sparkle makes a realization EG4.png Twilight Sparkle reaches for her glasses EG4.png Twilight putting her glasses on EG4.png Twilight Sparkle fetches a suitcase EG4.png Rainbow Dash holding Twilight's old hoodie EG4.png Rainbow zips up Twilight's suitcase EG4.png Twilight "let me just get changed" EG4.png Twilight Sparkle takes out her summer shirt EG4.png Twilight posing in front of a mirror EG4.png Twilight sees Midnight Sparkle's wings EG4.png Midnight Sparkle appears behind Twilight EG4.png Midnight Sparkle appears in Twilight's room EG4.png Twilight Sparkle "how is this possible?!" EG4.png Twilight Sparkle "helped me defeat you" EG4.png Midnight Sparkle "you and your friends" EG4.png Midnight Sparkle "never truly defeat me" EG4.png Midnight Sparkle laughing evilly EG4.png Twilight Sparkle quaking in fear EG4.png Midnight Sparkle in Twilight's mirror EG4.png Midnight Sparkle reaches through the mirror EG4.png Twilight's room collapses around her EG4.png Floor breaks away beneath Twilight's feet EG4.png Twilight haunted by Midnight Sparkle EG4.png Midnight Sparkle clawing at the air EG4.png Twilight Sparkle scared of her darker half EG4.png Midnight Sparkle "I won't stop until" EG4.png Midnight Sparkle "I have all the magic!" EG4.png Midnight Sparkle fuses with Twilight EG4.png Twilight fused with Midnight Sparkle EG4.png Twilight Sparkle screaming in terror EG4.png Twilight wakes up from her nightmare EG4.png Pinkie Pie "we can't stop, silly" EG4.png Equestria Girls on the Camp Everfree bus EG4.png Twilight Sparkle "I'm fine" EG4.png Twilight putting on a fake smile EG4.png Pinkie Pie "so much fun!" EG4.png|Really digging the new hairstyle, Twily. Pinkie Pie talking about marshmallows EG4.png Pinkie "sleep on marshmallow pillows!" EG4.png Rainbow "probably not gonna do that" EG4.png CHS students listening to Principal Celestia EG4.png Vice Principal Luna "some of our favorite memories" EG4.png Vice Principal Luna "we're sure you will too" EG4.png Twilight shares in some of the excitement EG4.png Twilight staring out the bus window EG4.png Bluebird flying past bus EG4.png Rarity "too much for my taste" EG4.png Pinkie "I'll say!" EG4.png Pinkie recapping Rainbow Rocks EG4.png Pinkie Pie wall-eyed EG4.png Pinkie indicating singing EG4.png Pinkie recapping Friendship Games EG4.png Pinkie calls Sunset and Twilight "demon friends" EG4.png Pinkie catches herself EG4.png Pinkie "no offense" EG4.png Sunset holding Twilight EG4.png Sunset "You'll get used to it" EG4.png AJ talking about CHS's magic EG4.png Flash giving Twilight her backpack EG4.png Twilight putting her backpack on EG4.png Twilight trying to remember Flash's name EG4.png Flash "That's me" EG4.png Flash "and you're you" EG4.png Flash "we don't know each other" EG4.png Flash "cool story, bro" EG4.png Twilight acting awkward around Flash EG4.png Twilight biting her lip EG4.png Twilight shrugging EG4.png Sunset "You know how there's that girl" EG4.png Sunset "who looks just like you" EG4.png Sunset "she's a pony princess" EG4.png Twilight "Uh-huh" EG4.png Sunset "Flash kinda had a thing" EG4.png Twilight watching Flash walk away EG4.png The Equestria Girls covering their ears EG4.png Campers listening to the loudspeaker EG4.png Campers watching Gloriosa and Timber EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy addresses the campers EG4.png The Equestria Girls gathered EG4.png Rainbow Dash calls out "rock climbing!" EG4.png Rainbow Dash calls out "archery!" EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy "naturally!" EG4.png Gloriosa "I do make a mean sugar cookie" EG4.png Rarity thinking of an activity EG4.png Rarity suggesting a fashion show EG4.png Rarity "modeled by my classmates" EG4.png Rarity getting very excited EG4.png Timber Spruce smiling at Twilight EG4.png Twilight Sparkle starts blushing EG4.png Sunset and Pinkie Pie quietly giggling EG4.png Sunset whispering to Twilight and Pinkie EG4.png Twilight and Pinkie Pie "uhhh" EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy "every year, campers work together" EG4.png Gloriosa gesturing to CHS students EG4.png Gloriosa, Timber, and cheering campers EG4.png Timber Spruce giving girl campers tent assignments EG4.png Twilight Sparkle "I'm assuming I am" EG4.png Twilight Sparkle explaining sapphires EG4.png Timber Spruce "they're mostly blue" EG4.png Timber Spruce explaining sapphires EG4.png Twilight Sparkle impressed with Timber's knowledge EG4.png Timber Spruce whispering "that means blue" EG4.png Twilight Sparkle whispering "I know" EG4.png Twilight and Timber discussing sapphires EG4.png Timber learns something about sapphires EG4.png Timber Spruce touches Twilight's hand EG4.png Twilight and Timber Spruce blushing EG4.png Twilight Sparkle "why's that?" EG4.png Timber Spruce "because you're in it" EG4.png Timber being suave toward Twilight EG4.png Twilight rolls her eyes at Timber EG4.png Twilight "I bet you say that to all the campers" EG4.png Timber Spruce "not true" EG4.png Timber Spruce gestures toward Bulk Biceps EG4.png Timber Spruce "that's the worst one!" EG4.png Bulk Biceps majorly disappointed EG4.png Timber Spruce staring back at Bulk EG4.png Timber Spruce embarrassed EG4.png Timber shows Bulk Biceps to his tent EG4.png Timber Spruce says later to Twilight EG4.png Twilight Sparkle likes Timber Spruce EG4.png Twilight's friends laughing at her EG4.png Twilight looking annoyed at her friends EG4.png Rarity "that was adorable!" EG4.png Gloriosa gets the campers' attention EG4.png Filthy Rich makes an appearance EG4.png Gloriosa looking nervous at Twilight and Sunset EG4.png Gloriosa explains who Filthy Rich is EG4.png Gloriosa "check on his old stomping grounds" EG4.png Equestria Girls suspicious of Gloriosa's claim EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy "put away your things" EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy welcoming campers EG4.png Sunset, Twilight, and Spike in their tent EG4.png Twilight Sparkle distracted by something EG4.png Sunset Shimmer hanging a shirt EG4.png Sunset Shimmer suspicious of Gloriosa EG4.png Sunset mentions Timber Spruce to Twilight EG4.png Twilight Sparkle blushing "he's okay" EG4.png Sunset teasing Twilight about her crush EG4.png Twilight Sparkle flustered "no, I'm not!" EG4.png Twilight Sparkle indignant "I'm fine" EG4.png Twilight "what do I have to complain about?" EG4.png Twilight "ever since I transferred here" EG4.png Twilight Sparkle recalls the Friendship Games EG4.png Sunset Shimmer "that wasn't your fault" EG4.png Sunset trying to encourage Twilight EG4.png Sunset Shimmer sits next to Twilight EG4.png Sunset "any group that's gonna forgive you" EG4.png Sunset Shimmer "it's this one" EG4.png Rainbow Dash calling Sunset and Twilight EG4.png Sunset Shimmer "be right there!" EG4.png Twilight Sparkle finds the sunscreen EG4.png Sunscreen bottle starts to float EG4.png Objects float in Twilight and Sunset's tent EG4.png Camp Everfree waterfront EG4.png Celestia "It's going to be getting dark" EG4.png Campers gathered around the campfire EG4.png Derpy, Sunset, Sci-Twi and Rarity listening EG4.png Sci-Twi's bed floating EG4.png Sci-Twi running with Puppy Spike EG4.png Sunset, Sci-Twi and Spike entering a cave EG4.png Sunset "must be making this happen" EG4.png Rarity "oh, dear" EG4.png Sci-Twi, Spike, and Sunset look at the cave EG4.png Sunset Shimmer "It's Gaia Everfree" EG4.png Sci-Twi, Spike and Sunset exploring the cave EG4.png Sci-Twi "infecting my friends" EG4.png Merchandise Friendship Games Sporty Style Twilight Sparkle doll.jpg Friendship Games Sporty Style Twilight Sparkle doll packaging.jpg Friendship Games Sporty Style Twilight Sparkle doll back of packaging.jpg NYTF 2015 Friendship Games doll packages.jpg Friendship Games Sporty Style Shadowbolts dolls.jpg Friendship Games School Spirit Shadowbolts dolls.jpg Friendship Games Flash Sentry and Twilight Sparkle toys.jpg Friendship Games Flash Sentry and Twilight Sparkle packaging.jpg NYTF 2015 Canterlot High playset with EG dolls.png Friendship Games Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle 2-pack.jpg Friendship Games Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle 2-pack packaging.jpg Friendship Games Midnight Sparkle doll.jpg Friendship Games Midnight Sparkle doll packaging.jpg NYTF 2015 Midnight Magic Twilight Sparkle doll.jpg NYTF 2015 Friendship Games display.jpg NYTF 2015 Friendship Games display 2.jpg SDCC 2015 Exclusive Twilight Sparkle doll.jpg SDCC 2015 Exclusive Twilight Sparkle doll packaging.jpg Legend of Everfree Boho Assortment Twilight Sparkle doll.jpg Legend of Everfree Boho Assortment Twilight Sparkle packaging.jpg Legend of Everfree Crystal Wings Twilight Sparkle doll.jpg Legend of Everfree Crystal Wings Twilight Sparkle packaging.jpg Equestria Girls Minis Twilight Sparkle Science Star Class Set.jpg Equestria Girls Minis Twilight Sparkle Science Star Class Set packaging.jpg Equestria Girls Friendship Games DVD Cover.png Equestria Girls Friendship Games Region 2 DVD Cover.png Equestria Girls Friendship Games Blu-ray cover.png Equestria Girls Friendship Games Blu-ray cover sideview.jpg Friendship Games Shout! Factory poster.jpg Equestria Girls Friendship Games Book cover.png Twilight's Sparkly Sleepover Surprise back cover.jpg Friendship Games Twilight Sparkle coloring page.jpg Miscellaneous Twilight Sparkle Friendship Games bio art.png Friendship Games Sci-Twi Sporty Style artwork.png Friendship Games Crystal Prep Twilight Sparkle artwork.png Friendship Games Twilight Sparkle and Spike artwork.png EQG3 Promotional Image.png Friendship Games Facebook promotional image.png NYTF 2015 Human Twilight display art.png Equestria Girls Midnight Magic Twilight Sparkle artwork.jpg Friendship Games App.png MLP EG Friendship Games Facebook.jpg MLP EG Friendship Games Facebook 2.png Mystery girl revealed to be Twilight Sparkle EG3.png|Friendship Games